Odd Man Out
by z shadow619
Summary: It's hard being new. But it's worse when everyone's out to get you. And all Sonic wanted was some friendly competition...


Disclaimer: I own only the plot to this story. All characters belong to their respective owners.

* * *

Odd Man Out

He was new, so the awkwardness of "fitting in" would take time, right? Well, maybe not…Pokemon Trainer, Lucas, and others were new and they were all fitting in. They were laughing and making jokes with the Mario Brothers and Fox McCould.

He knew he didn't smell horrible. He had just showered and had been very hygienic his whole life.

He didn't have anything in his teeth either.

_So why, _thought Sonic the Hedgehog, _is everyone giving me the evil eye?_

Sonic was walking through the cafeteria to the Super Smash Brothers arena. The tray of food smelled amazing, but that was the last thing on the blue blur's mind. No, he was too distracted that as the second he would slowly approach a table, the occupants would stop their talking, and stare at him. He even could've sworn that he saw Link's left hand twitch for his sword…

Sonic looked around and saw a rugged looking man at in a blue jumpsuit sitting at a table by himself in the back. Sonic shrugged and thought _why not?_

Sonic set his tray down on the table opposite of the man, and began eating in silence. The man just sat there, smoking a cigarette, and seemed to be thinking.

Halfway through his meal, Sonic began to feel uncomfortable and turned around…and Link was staring at him, and whispering something to Princess Zelda. Sonic uneasily turned around.

"I would be careful with that guy. You don't want to make enemies with last year's champ before the fighting even starts."

Sonic almost jumped. The man sitting across from him had spoken with no warning.

"That's the thing," Sonic said to the man, "I haven't done anything – much less SAID anything – to anyone."

"Well, genius, why do you think they isolated us? We're outsiders! Non-Nintendo characters."

Sonic felt rather stupid. Of course that's what it was. He and Mario had never really seen eye-to-eye as rival mascots, and now he realized that even as an invited fighter, he was still considered "the enemy."

"By the way," Sonic's eating-mate said, "My name is Snake. I'm an assassin and I'm in the same boat as you here."

"I'm Sonic, the fastest thing alive."

"Well, look's like you'll make another enemy on that alone." Snake told him.

"What do you mean?" Sonic responded with a raised brow.

Snake jerked his head toward Captain Falcon. "He _was _the fastest Smasher. He was griping about a new guy being speedier than him. He'll be out for you."

Sonic frowned. "Jeez…talk about behind the enemy lines." With a sigh, he added, "Well, thanks for enlightening me, Snake. Good luck in the tournament."

Snake grunted in response. They continued to eat in silence, when Master Hand appeared at the front of the cafeteria.

"SMASHERS!" The Hand boomed to the room, "The first round fights have been decided. Matches and times will be posted on the board behind me! That is all!" As he disappeared into thin air, computerized board appeared with the fight schedule.

The younger Smashers rushed up excitedly, and the older ones walked up calmly. Sonic hesitated, and walked up last. Snake followed behind him.

Their was murmuring, and Sonic noticed people looking his way nervously. Some of the veteran Smashers looked furious. Sonic finally pushed through to see the board, and realized what the new looks he was getting were for.

Open Round Fights!

Match 1: Noon, _**Returning Champion Link v.s. Sonic the Hedgehog**_

Sonic smirked. _Maybe I can earn myself a little respect by knocking around the champ._

Sonic ignored the dirty looks he was getting and walked up to Link. The taller Hylian glared at his opponent. Everyone seemed to stare and tense up at the combustible situation before them.

Finally, after the long, uncomfortable silence, Sonic smiled and held out his hand. "May the better man win!"

Link looked disgusted by the younger Smasher's gesture and walked away. The Smashers stopped paying attention, but Sonic's grin got bigger. _Under his skin. Now I'll show them what I'm made of…_

* * *

Please Review!!


End file.
